Island Dreams
by Raose
Summary: Being ReVamped A Scientist desires Dragoon for Reasons Unknown and will do anything to get him. His Methods may even prove fatal for all the players in his twised games of Cat and Mouse.TyKa, MaRe
1. Missing

Ayamari: Notes:

1)This storywas all posted up to Chapter fourteen, but the later chaptershave been deleted to be revamped and edited. If you read the original version I'd suggest rereading this as it is reposted as several of the details have changed. I'm sorry for this huge change, but this is for the best.

2) Ido not own Beyblade

Chapter One: Missing

Rei purred ever so softly as Max broke his bruising kiss. Still leaning into Rei, Max grinned maliciously and licked his lips as well as Rei's and lightly leaned his forehead against Rei's. Rei shivered ever so softly as a smile graced his lips and his arms wound around Max's slim waist. Max smiled sweetly as he lightly kissed Rei once again and whispered against Rei's lips, "So does that answer your question?"

"Yes," Rei whispered staring at Max in a state of shock. Rei shivered again as Max kissed him passionately. A small bite from Max caused Rei to open his mouth allowing Max access. Max pushed closer to Rei, nearly crushing him against the wall behind him. Rei battled back playfully as his mind wandered to the conversation that began this make-out session.

_)(FLASHBACK Rei POV)(_

_"Hey Max," I said as the blond boy approached me. Max smiled and raced to my side and quickly engulfed me in a hug. I'm used to Max's hugs; it's his favorite way to greet the team, Kai included. I returned the hug lightly as I inhaled the slightly rusted smell clinging to his clothes. _

_"You're early." Max commented as he leaned against the wall and started to ever so slowly lower himself to the ground. I couldn't help but smile at him as he reached the ground. I laughed softly as he started to pick at the small grease stain on his denims. _

_"Yeah, I had something on my mind." I murmured as I looked up and searched the area for other members of the team. When I saw the court was still empty I looked down at Max again and asked, "Can I ask you a question Max?"_

_Max stood and faced me with a soft expression on his face as he nodded silently. I shifted slightly as I whispered, "I like this person. I, OK, let's be honest, I really like this person and not as a friend. I think I may be in love. I've been dreaming about this person for weeks, and well, it's getting really distracting. I would really, really like to spend more time with this person, I mean we meet every day, but I'd like to be alone with this person, not just hang out with this person during practice. Well, the question… um… Well, Max, I like you…a lot, but I understand if you don't feel the same…"_

_)(END FLASHBACK Normal POV)(_

"Can this wait until after practice?" Kai asked angrily from behind Max and Rei startling the two boys. Max sprang away and looked at Kai, who was lightly glaring at them. Both boys blushed furiously and Kai started to smirk, ever so slightly, which made Max and Rei grin happily.

"No," Max said as he swiftly closed the distance between himself and Rei. Still grinning Max kissed Rei, slowly weaving one hand into Rei's hair. Rei made the smallest of moans as Max edged his other hand under Rei's shirt. Rei's arms swiftly closed around Max's waist puling Max even closer allowing Max the chance to deepen the kiss.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Hilary screamed in rage as she crossed the courtyard. Rei tried to worm away in embarrassment, but Max just held on tighter. Hilary, angry and annoyed by the two hormonal teens before her, roughly grabbed Max's arm and pulled Max away just as the two boys broke apart for air. Rei, still in a cloudy daze, slowly sank to the floor as Max tried to pull his arm free from Hilary's bruising grip. Max glared at Hilary before his blue eyes turned to Rei, making sure the other boy was alright. Hilary tightened her grip, causing Max to hiss in pain as she asked, "Do any of you even care that Tyson's missing?"

"Huh!" Rei asked as he stared at Hilary, his mind still lost in a haze. Kai glared in disbelief and Max glared in anger. Max tried to pull his arm free again only to have Hilary's grip tighten once more as she shook him in anger.

"Tyson's gone. Kidnapped! What part of this don't you understand?" Hilary asked angrily. Kai pulled Rei from the ground as he glared at Hilary. Rei slowly came out of his daze as he thought about what Hilary was saying. Max finally managed to escape Hilary's grip and fell backwards and hit the ground with a soft thud. Rei and Kai both rushed to his side and pulled him gently to his feet as all three boys glared angrily at the fuming Hilary. Kenny, being unfortunate enough to arrive late, walked up to the group at precisely the wrong moment and flinched as four people turned to glare at him.

"Two guys grabbed Tyson outside of school just a little while ago. He got dragged in to a white van as half our class watched! I was there, and saw the whole thing!" Hilary hissed vehemently at her four companions.

Kai released Max form his gentle grip and turned away from Hilary. He slowly started to walk past Hilary and Kenny towards the exit as he said in a low dangerous voice, "You're lying."

Rei and Max started to follow Kai as Kenny burst into laughter. Everyone's attention snapped to Kenny as the young computer genius tried to control his laughter. When he was sure he could talk without laughing he said, "Tyson's sick, Hilary. I was at his house this morning to try and bring him to school. If you've forgotten already I also retrieved his homework. Tyson's grandfather wouldn't even let me stay longer than five minutes; I highly doubt Tyson was allowed out of the house. Tyson looked pretty bad…"

Kai nodded, glared at Hilary for a moment and continued towards the exit. Max, still leaning lightly on Rei, and Rei chose this moment to follow their angry team captain. Hilary angrily glared at Kenny until the short brown haired youth took off after his friends. The group, in a slightly staggered procession, headed towards Kinomiya Dojo intending to talk to their sick teammate.


	2. Answers?

Ayamari: Notes:

1) I do not own Beyblade

Chapter Two: Answers?

The Bladebreakers walked into the dojo and were quickly greeted by Tyson Grandfather. His normal Hawaiian attire was replaced with his traditional kendo gear as he walked in the side door. He smiled happily and said, "Yo, little dudes. What's up?"

"We wanted to see if Tyson was feeling better yet?" Kenny asked staring at the old man. Mr. Kinomiya slowly walked across the room, a thoughtful expression on his face as he approached the young group. He suddenly grinned and sat on the floor.

"The little dude's still sleeping. Sorry little dudes, he can't chill with you today. Why don't cha come back tomorrow and see if he's feelin' better then," He said with more laughter. Kai sighed softly then led his teammates outside and started to walk towards home with an unhappy scowl.

Kenny laughed slightly as the group stopped at the corner. He turned to his friends and said, "See, Hilary was just making it up! Tyson's fine, well, not entirely fine, but he will be soon. Meet here tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah," Kai said wearily as he turned towards home. Kenny crossed the street and started off, his ever faithful laptop at his side. Max turned to Rei and gently kissed him before he crossed the street and walked towards home. Rei sighed softly and looked towards his hotel feeling slightly disappointed. Slowly he walked towards the hotel, glancing back at the direction Max walked in every once in a while.

-------------------

Hilary walked towards her school angrily going over the events of the day. She was positive the boy she'd seen was Tyson. She stopped at her school and glared at he vacant grounds as she thought, 'It had to be Tyson, Who else dresses like him? No one, that's who!'

"All right I lied about HALF the class seeing it, but still, I know what I saw!" Hilary yelled angrily. Hilary glared angrily at the lot for another few minutes before she started walking away. Hilary grumbled various swear words under her breathe as she walked and frowned when she kicked some unknown object. Hilary knelt next to a small blue bag mostly hidden in the bushes and roughly pulled it out. Hilary glared at the small blue book bag and dug in the open section for some hint as to the owner. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she pulled out a sheet of scratch paper with a name neatly written across the top. She pushed the paperback in the bag, closed the bag, and raced back towards the Bladebreaker's frequent training location.

----------------------------

Kai stared at his beyblade as he paced in circles around a small beystadium. His mind kept drifting back to his encounter with Hilary earlier. Angrily he thought, 'Stupid Hilary. How dare she scare everyone like that with some stupid Story! Stupid Tyson getting sick two days before a tournament, now I'll have to battle! Stupid.'

Kai stopped pacing and launched his beyblade into the dish. He scowled as he watched his blade circle the dish a few times before it shot out of the dish at him. Kai ran his fingers over the scratch on his cheek as he growled to himself, 'Why? What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I stop worrying about Tyson? I have talk to him, see him. Maybe then I can concentrate. Yeah, I'll just check on Tyson in person then practice.' Kai reasoned as he picked up his beyblade and walked quickly towards Tyson's place once more.

_'Kai, are you worried about the tournament or Tyson?' _Dranzer asked softly. Kai growled in response and walked faster. Dranzer ominously added, _'Perhaps you had better start to worry Kai, You may be their leader, but Tyson holds the team together, even you. His strength of Heart is something you need, all of you need more than you realize and even I can feel his strength waning.'_

"Dranzer, what do you mean?" Kai asked as he paused for a moment. Dranzer didn't respond and Kai raced towards Tyson's house.

--------------------

Rei growled softly as he paced across his hotel room, his eyes focused on the window. His growl died down when his beyblade glowed dimly and his bitbeast said, _'Worried?'_

"About?" Rei asked as he sat next to the window. Rei scowled as he heard his bitbeast laugh within his mind.

_'Tyson, Max, Kai… any of your teammates?' _Driger purred in Rei's mind. Rei's scowl deepened.

"Should I be?" Rei growled as he turned his attention to his glowing beyblade. Rei watched as Driger appeared next to the blade and sat back and watched him. "Driger? What's up?"

_'Something… I can't reach the other bitbeasts. Dragoon, Draciel, Dranzer… I should be able to contact them, but something's wrong.' _Driger said, worry coating every word as it rang through Rei's head. Rei stood and shook his head in an attempt to clear the worry. _'Rei, something is missing, gone to a place even bitbeasts can't go… I fear that whatever it is was the most important part of our group. We must do something, now!'_

"Right, let's go. We'll start with Tyson," Rei said as Driger faded back into his bit piece. Rei grabbed his beyblade and raced from the hotel room, fear coursing through his veins like ice.

---------------------

"Hey Draciel, something's wrong, I can feel it," Max whispered as he sat on a park bench. The nagging worry had been clinging to him since breakfast, and steadily getting worse. "Draciel, what….what if Hilary was right?"

_'Perhaps we should go see Rei and Driger, maybe they can help settle your unease,' _Draciel said as Max stood and walked from the park. _'Max, will you always trust me, even if I should lose my sense of self?'_

"Always Draciel, always," Max promised as he stopped outside the park entrance and looked around. He stopped and stared at the corner heading towards Tyson's as a small tail of hair whipped around the corner. Max's heart pounded in his chest as he thought, _Rei…going to Tyson's? What's happened?_

_'Max, don't forget me, I'll find a way to protect you, forever and beyond always,'_ Draciel said as Max took off running to Tyson's house after the sprinting Rei.

"I Swear I won't forget you, not ever!" Max said as he watched Rei race into the Kinomiya Dojo. Max stopped outside the entrance and smile at Kenny who was staring after Rei. "Hey Kenny, came to see Tyson?"

"I forgot to give him his homework," Kenny whispered in shock. "Rei was in a hurry… why?"

"Don't know, hey Kai," Max said as Kai walked past him and into the dojo. Kai looked a little ruffled, but otherwise his composure was the same as always so Kenny and Max shrugged at their captain and followed him into the dojo. A police car pulled to a stop outside the Kinomiya Dojo and a young officer stepped from the car.

-----------------

Hilary wandered into the Bladebreakers training grounds with a victorious smirk. She looked around, expecting the remaining boys to be there and screamed when she found no one. "Great! I have something important to show them and they're not here! Typical boys, never where they are supposed to be! Damn Them!"

------------------------

Kai, Rei, Max, and Kenny sat in a small circle as Mr. Kinomiya told them paced the floor and talked. His voice and face showing how old the man truly was, "After you left I went upstairs to check on T-man, and he was there. I called the police, but they said he had to be missing for over twenty-four hours. They sent over one officer to search the neighborhood, but that's all they'll do unless a ransom note shows before the twenty-four hour mark hits. But something's happened to him, I can feel it in my bones."

"Hilary was right," Max whispered in horror.

"For once," Kenny added with a sour note. Kai and Rei nodded in agreement as Mr. Kinomiya drifted over to the police officer. Max suddenly leaned against Rei and started to cry softly.

_'Max, it's okay…Tyson's strong, and he has Dragoon to protect him.' _Draciel whispered to her friend. Max nodded against Rei's chest but stayed where he was. Kai looked away and watched the phone, praying it would ring and Tyson would say it was another childish joke.

-----------------------

Hilary sat on her bed staring at the blue bag lying innocently on her bedroom floor. Sighing deeply, Hilary slowly lowered herself to the ground and dragged the bag to her side. She dumped the contents on the floor and slowly sorted through them putting items in small piles; past homework, school books, pencils, pens, spare beyblade parts, and miscellaneous junk. She turned her attention to the books and smiled as she thought, 'So he does study.'

Turning her attention from the books Hilary picked up the stack of past homework assignments with good marks. Every paper had one name scrawled across the top of the neatly done homework. Hilary sighed softly and ran her fingers gently over the name before she gently kissed the paper. 'I love him and if I ever see him again I'm going to tell him.' Hilary thought as she kissed the neatly written name, 'Tyson Kinomiya.'


	3. Tyson

Ayamari: Notes:

1) There have been major changes to this chapter, please read.

2) I do not own Beyblade

Chapter Three: Tyson

Tyson groggily pushed himself up from the cold cement, his limbs protesting with each inch he rose. When he managed to sit up and held his head between his hands. A soft groan escaped his lips as he felt another wave of nausea hit. 'Should have stayed in bed,' Tyson thought as his mind drifted.

(& Flashback &)

_RING _

_'Gramps, get that, too tired.' Tyson thought as he rolled over and stared at his phone. _

_RING_

_Tyson moaned softly and stood clumsily knowing his grandfather was too busy to answer the phone at the moment. He wandered slowly over to the phone, his footsteps wobbly as he tried to stay standing. After a few feet he reached his table and his right hand clenched the tabletop tightly as he slowly picked up the phone, "Kinomiya residence, this is Tyson speaking."_

_"Tyson," A strange mechanical voice grated out. Tyson took the phone from his ear, stared at it a moment, then put it back to his ear thinking, 'Am I imagining things.' The voice had been talking the entire time catching Tyson slightly off guard as he joined the conversation again, "at the school in five minutes."_

_"Pardon," Tyson mumbled swaying slightly as an intense wave of dizziness hit him and he slipped to the floor. Kenny walked in and stared at Tyson for about three minutes before he hung up the phone and helped Tyson to his bed. Tyson sat on his bed groaning softly before he looked at Kenny and muttered, "Hey Chief…whatcha doing here?"_

_"I came by because Hilary asked me to make sure you made it to school on time. But I don't think you'll be going. Your Grandfather said he doesn't want you out of your room," Kenny said as he passed Tyson the blanket Tyson had dropped on the floor when he tried to answer the phone. Tyson gratefully took the blanket and tightly wrapped it around his shoulders shivering as Kenny shook his head._

_"Sorry Kenny, I didn't know you'd be by…I'd a called to tell you to stay away… you should probably go before your late for school, or worse you get sick." Tyson flopped back onto his bed trying not to groan as his stomach started to ache again. Kenny stood slowly shaking his head at Tyson thinking, 'Probably ate too much again. Poor Tyson.'_

_Kenny turned as Tyson grabbed his sleeve and slowly used Kenny to lever himself off his bed. Tyson's eyes were out of focus as he released Kenny and staggered out the bedroom door. Kenny followed to the door and watched as a slightly pale and shaking Tyson clumsily made his way down the hall to the bathroom. _

_After losing his small breakfast to the toilet Tyson crawled feebly back to his bedroom. Kenny was still standing at Tyson's door when he exited the bathroom. He carefully helped Tyson to his feet when Tyson reached his side. Kenny shook his head once more as he helped Tyson back to his bed and muttered, "How much food did you eat this time? I mean you look worse than ever."_

_"Is that all you think I do, Chief?" Tyson whispered as they reached the bed. Tyson feel forward onto the bed with a groan as Kenny watched him with guarded eyes. Kenny grabbed the blanket from the floor once again and covered Tyson who was quietly staring at the wall._

_"Yes, Tyson, that's what always make you sick……you eat too much then you get sick." Kenny said confidently. Tyson glanced back at Kenny for a moment and saw the confident look in Kenny's eyes before he turned around. Tyson kept his face away from Kenny's view as he felt tears at the coming. Tyson, already feeling miserable and useless because he was sick, was suddenly eager to be alone and invisible. Kenny noticed Tyson's small movement and continued quietly, "Well, you can't exactly blame me Tyson as it is true. You have two skills, eating until your sick and beyblading."_

_"Ranked in that order?" Tyson asked, his eyes still facing forward. Kenny made a sound of agreement as he started towards the door. Tyson pushed himself to a sitting position and turned just enough to see Kenny's retreating form before he turned back and whispered, "Could you do me a small favor, turn in my homework, I'd hate to have Hilary come by after school to yell at me."_

_Kenny nodded knowing Tyson couldn't see him, collected Tyson's homework, and left without another word. Tyson glance feebly at his bag lying innocently by the door and scowled as his depression deepened. He pulled his blankets tight and tried to fall asleep despite his head ache and his heartache. _

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

_Tyson sat up and stared absently at the phone. After the third ring he realized that his grandfather wasn't about to answer it. 'Probably outside,' Tyson thought in despair standing up. He shakily walked to the table and stared at the phone. He glared at the phone for a moment before his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor. The table tipped over with Tyson and he finally drifted off to sleep when he felt the table hit his head._

_(End Flashback)_

Tyson glanced at the cold room he was in and tried to stand. His body ached but he kept trying until he managed to stand. He walked to the door and tried to open it, and as expected it was locked. Tyson then took another look around the barren room before he slowly walked along the wall to the farthest corner and lowered himself to the ground. He pulled his knees close to his chest, leaned his head against them and said, "Grandpa, I'm sorry. Kai, Rei, Max, Chief, I'm sorry. I let you all down, I'm so sorry."

_(Flashback)_

_Tyson groaned when he came to, still on the floor. His head hurt as he pushed himself to a sitting position. His eyes sought out the clock and he gasped in shock, 'four hours. I've been on the floor for nearly four hours.' Tyson glared at the phone that was beeping obnoxiously. Tyson hung up the phone, grabbed his blanket and curled up against his fallen table. Tyson watched the phone and waited for someone to call. 'School should be out, Kai will probably call to yell at me for being late to practice. I just hope…'_

_RING_

_'Hilary,' Tyson thought with a grim frown._

_RING_

_"Hello Kinomiya Residence, this is Tyson speaking," Tyson said when he picked up the phone. _

_'Tyson! You lazy Jerk! You made Kenny bring your homework cause you felt like sleeping!" Hilary screamed at Tyson. Tyson wearily listened to Hillary's rant as he massaged his aching head. Tyson, waiting for Kai's angry call, hung up on Hilary and waited._

_RING_

_'I hope it's Kai and not Hilary again,' Tyson thought as he tried to sit up. He gave up and wearily picked up the phone and muttered, "Kinomiya Residence, Tyson speaking."_

_"Tyson," The machine voice again, Tyson shook his head but kept listening. "You are late. You were meant to meet us, did you misunderstand?"_

_"No, I wasn't listening," Tyson responded honestly as he managed to sit up. He shook his head slowly trying to shake the light-headed feeling away, but the movement only made him feel worse._

_"Tyson, you have ten minutes to meet in front of your school. If you fail to arrive your grandfather will be the first to suffer, followed by your teammates." The weird voice muttered in its monotone. Tyson barely registered what had been said as his head drooped towards the floor. _

_Softly Tyson muttered, "Huh, I don't understand." _

_"Meet at your school or I KILL everyone, and I Mean EVERYONE, close to you!" A mean male voice replaced the machine voice. Tyson started slightly at the man's voice. He shook slightly as he tried to stand. The man continued angrily, "You have ten minutes Tyson Kinomiya if you fail to arrive I will be at your place in fifteen, and your grandfather will be dead in twenty!"_

_The line went dead and Tyson stood slowly as the phone fell from his hand. With rushed, clumsy movements Tyson dressed, grabbed his beyblade and backpack and quietly as possible slipped away downstairs. He glanced around the front to make sure he wouldn't be spotted and slipped away from home. Tyson slowly made his way to the school as he tried not to pass out again. He had to stop at several locations to catch his breath and regain his senses and recovered from dizzy spells._

_Tyson stumbled to a halt a kneeled before his school in total exhaustion. Tyson felt rough hands drag him to his feet and pull his bag from his shoulders. The man holding the bag ruffled through it for a few seconds while swearing as another man dragged Tyson into a van. He glanced around the small space as the last man climbed back in the van and tossed his bag out the open door. Tyson frowned as another dizzy spell overtook his senses and he desperately tried to stay awake to find out what was happening. Three men sat around him chuckling darkly. Tyson watched with slight disinterest as one of the men approached him swinging two sets of handcuffs and wearing a malicious smile. He roughly grabbed Tyson's wrists and slammed the handcuffs on. Tyson cried out softly in pain and winced as the same thing was done to his ankles. The man grinned as he sat back and smugly told his friends, "He's going nowhere now! Little rat!" the man kicked Tyson viciously then continued, "Can't believe we spent all day waiting for THIS! He's a pathetic little rat, least ways if you ask me!"_

_Tyson drifted into unconsciousness listening to them complain about him. Every once in a while he was jarred from his sleep by an angry hit, kick or both at once, but nothing they could do would keep Tyson awake for long. _

(& End Flashback &)

Tyson was shaking and trying to warm himself as he stared at the empty cell. He had no idea how long he'd been there and his body ached from the brutal abuse he'd been dealt a few short hours ago. Desolate and lonely Tyson started to cry as they weight of the days events started to overwhelm his senses. His mind started to shut down as sleep tried to claim the sick and tortured youth.

Tyson closed his eyes and listened as the door opened and a man walked into the room. The man walked to Tyson's side and stared intently at the tears still falling from Tyson's eyes. The man lifted Tyson's chin and Tyson looked into his kidnappers face. The man smirked happily as he gently ran his other hand over Tyson's sweating forehead. Tyson shivered in discomfort as the man's hands left his face traveled down his shoulders to his wrists where he gently ran his fingers over the small bruises forming there. Tyson tried to pull his wrists away and the man snarled angrily as he tightened his hold. He roughly pulled Tyson to his feet by his wrists and then stood to his full height, holding Tyson a few inches off the ground as he hissed, "Don't move. Keep standing or you're punishment will be worse!"

The man lowered Tyson to the ground and smiled as Tyson remained standing. The man smiled as a young woman walked in and handed him a sharp knife. The doctor smirked as Tyson lowered his arms and backed into the corner as well as he could. "Emily hold this boy still. You are Unworthy of Dragoon's power Tyson Kinomiya. Dragoon should be with someone who understands his Power. Now, Boy, where is My Dragoon?"

"Not here," Tyson whispered as Emily pulled him from the corner by his red jacket. Tyson squirmed as the man approached with the knife and let it rest against Tyson's cheek. Tyson stopped as the man applied pressure and left a small cut on his cheek. Tyson growled as the knife was pulled away from his skin and started to squirm again. He frowned softly as he heard fabric tear and he pulled free of Emily's grasp, Tyson's jacket in her hands. "Dragoon's safe!"

Tyson reached the door when a third person entered, a tall imposing man. The man grabbed Tyson and roughly pinned him against the nearest wall. The first man walked over and growled, "Dragoon is Mine!"

The man holding Tyson threw him to the ground and grinned when Tyson rolled onto his back with a dazed expression. The man walked over and stood lightly on Tyson's right wrist as the first man smiled. The man with the knife ran the knife down Tyson's chest, leaving a thin red trail in the knife's wake as he said, "Where is Dragoon?"

"Safe," Tyson whispered. The first man snorted in disgust as he turned and left the room. Tyson sighed softly before the man on his wrist shifted all his weight to the foot holding his wrist against the ground. Tyson's pain-filled scream drowned out the soft sounds of bones snapping. The man left and Tyson watched with glazed eyes as the woman quickly set to work ripping up his jacket and shirt for bandages. Tyson's soft voice flowed through the room as he whispered, "Dragoon, I'm sorry. I let you down too."

-----------------

"What do we do?" Max asked as they watched the sun rise. The group was still at the Kinomiya Dojo waiting for news on Tyson. The police were searching the room, Dojo, and neighborhood thoroughly for any signs of Tyson. Tyson's room was a mess, but that was nothing new, it was the small bit of blood beside the table that had the group worried.

"We wait, Max," Kai said as he glared at the sun as though everything was its fault. "We're not attending this tournament… not until Tyson's back."

"Good, we're not the Bladebreakers without Tyson," Rei mumbled and his eyes widened. He looked closely at his teammates and whispered, "Shit."

Kai, Max, and Kenny looked at Rei in shock. Rei shook his head and concentrated on Driger. It didn't take long before Driger's soft voice said, _'It's too late to worry about him. He's gone, and you may be next. Take care of that which you hold dear, and be prepared to let go of me… the time to say goodbye forever is coming.'_

"Driger," Rei mumbled. He looked up and said louder, "Driger and I were talking yesterday and he said we'd lose something important. We lost Tyson… and just now, Driger said… I'm going to lose him forever. When that happens he wants me to let him go."

_'The same goes for me Max. I can't stay when the time comes,' _Draciel whispered to Max.

"When?" Max asked. Rei shook his head and Kai bowed his head in understanding.

_'Kai, I too will leave. The four of us must be together, you four made that bond unbreakable. I'm sorry my dear Kai. You must let go of me when the time is right, or you may lose more than a friend… you may sacrifice your future, and the future of all the world,' _Dranzer said to Kai. Kai nodded and frowned at his friends.

_'We don't know yet, but you will. You must let go,' _Draciel murmured.

"Um, I hate to say this, guys, but…" Kenny said as he looked at his friends. He looked down again and muttered, "Yesterday right before I got to the training ground Dizzi said something similar and left. I'm not sure how she managed to get out of the laptop, but she's gone. She said she had a life to live for… I still can't figure out what she meant."

Kai turned and looked outside as he mumbled, "Dranzer, Is Ty still alive?"

_'For now,'_ Dranzer replied. _'He lives, but that is not what you should worry about. His Heart is what is fading, and when that happens nothing can stop what will happen. He should not have been chosen, not for this fight.'_


	4. Eight Days

Ayamari: Notes!

1) Somethings have been rearranged so a new Chapter must be recreated.

2) I do not own Beyblade

Chapter 4: Eight Days

"Day two, no Tyson….no demands, nothing." Max mumbled into his blankets. He was comfortably wrapped up in several comforters as he suffered from a minor cold. Last night he'd been sent home to sleep when he couldn't stop coughing. His father had called his mother and then spent the evening looking after him. Max couldn't deny that he was happy with the attention, but he still wished he was healthy enough to help out the search party.

_'Max, Tyson's still alive,' _Draciel murmured as she sent soothing waves towards Max in an attempt to lull him back to sleep. Max nodded and wriggled deeper into the blankets

"Draciel, what if something happens? I mean, what if Tyson comes back different? Kai said something about Tyson losing his heart, but he was so vague that I don't understand." Max said with a sad sigh.

_'I can't change how Tyson will return. We can only hope he's strong enough to keep his heart, a lot depends on that. He's in a fight he wasn't meant for, and beyond our reach. We can feel his strength, and we can feel it weakening.' _Draciel said.

"I don't understand, Draciel," Max whispered as his father walked into the room. Max grinned when his mother walked in and quickly rushed to his side.

"Oh, Maxie, I'm so sorry to hear about Tyson. I'm sure he'll be just fine," Mrs. Mizuhara said as she hugged Max. Max wriggled out of his blankets a bit so he could return the hug.

"Mom, what does it mean when someone's heart dies but they stay alive?" Max mumbled.

"Max?" Mrs. Mizuhara asked as she pulled back. She studied Max's face for a moment before she sighed and said, "Max, some people stay alive but they feel no regret or remorse for their actions…. Like Voltaire…"

"Will Tyson?" Max asked softly.

"No, he's got a good heart, he'll be alright. Don't you worry Max," Mrs. Mizuhara whispered as she pulled the blankets close around Max. Max smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep as his parents walked from the room. "Poor Max."

"He'll be alright, he's got good friends and a good heart. Our Max will be just fine," Mr. Mizuhara said as he led the way back to the shop. His wife slowly walked behind him and gently his hand and tried not to cry.

-------------------------

"DAMMIT!" Rei swore as he paced around his hotel room. Max was still in bed, Kai was sulking at home, Kenny was searching for any information on Dizziara, and Mr. Kinomiya was staring at his phone like it held all the answers to the universe and he was stuck in a hotel room. The police had asked the four boys to go home and wait for them to contact them, or just in case Tyson tried to contact them. Rei knew he wouldn't.

_'Day three, and still no word,' _Driger said. Rei turned to glare at his beyblade and was only slightly surprised to see Driger's image sitting beside his blade. _'What shall we do, partner?'_

"He's not coming back. We've lost." Rei murmured unhappily. "Hey Driger, why are you still here? I mean, you aren't bound to the bit piece, so why not leave like you said you would?"

_'I have a purpose. It's not yet time to leave, and besides the four of us our bound together and we're all here.' _Driger said.

"But, Tyson's beyblade, if he was in trouble he'd have grabbed it, right?" Rei mumbled as he walked over and rested a hand against Driger's fur. Driger gently rubbed his head against Rei's hand and purred softly.

_'Dragoon is here. Chief has him I believe.' _Driger said.

"But Chief gave him his blade the other day," Rei argued unhappily.

_'Perhaps, but I can feel his presence close by and we know Tyson's not anywhere near us, we'd have found him yesterday.' _Driger replied as Rei knelt beside him.

"Driger, what do we do? We can't go on like this, any of us. We're losing ourselves… I think it's time I went home," Rei mumbled.

_'Not just yet, Little partner. There is still one issue to deal with before you can leave. And you must remember to watch over what is dearest to your heart; you'll need that light to walk once I'm gone,' _Driger said as he gently pushed Rei to the floor and curled up around Rei.

"Then I'll lose you before I can go home. That's not very comforting, but Driger, you're my best friend and I'll miss you." Rei mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. Driger watched his partner for a few moments before he laid his head beside Rei's and drifted off to sleep.

--------------------

_'Five days,'_ Mr. Kinomiya thought as he walked across the empty dojo. _'Tyson come home safe, please.'_

"Tyson's going to be fine Dad. He's managed to survive a lot in his young life, he can survive this." Professor Kinomiya said as he walked in the dojo and hugged his father. Both men silently brushed aside their tears and walked into the kitchen for a glass of tea. "My son's had the best mentor I could ever hope for, you."

"And I let him disappear. I failed both of you," Mr. Kinomiya said as he lowered his head to his hands. Professor Kinomiya hugged his father tightly for a few moments before he stood and made some lunch.

"You never failed me or Tyson. You'll see when he returns, everything's going to be just fine. Tyson's a lot stronger than he acts or looks. Let's not give up on him yet, okay?" Professor Kinomiya said.

"I lost my grandson," Mr. Kinomiya said sadly.

"I left him… I, I couldn't help myself after the divorce. I used the excuse offered to me by Mr. Dickenson and I left. I should have looked after my two boys, but I failed them both." Professor Kinomiya said.

Mr. Kinomiya looked at his son and said, "Tyson never felt betrayed, or as though you failed him. He was a little confused, but he understands. And Hiro (1), well, he loves his mother, and is happy to be with her. Don't think you've failed either child."

"But I… I think it's time I stopped ignoring my family. Dad, will you be alright for a while? I think it's time I went to see Hiro." Professor Kinomiya said as he looked to the door, guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders. Mr. Kinomiya nodded and took over the cooking while his son wandered from the room and started to pack.

--------------

Kai stared dismally at the beystadium in front of him. Over the last eight days they'd heard nothing from Tyson, the people who may have taken him, or the ever obnoxious Hilary. The police had no leads yet and Kai had asked Mr. Dickenson if he'd hire a private investigator to look into the matter. Mr. Dickenson had done just that, and the investigator was stumped. Kai growled low and asked, "Dranzer is Tyson still alive?"

_'Yes, but he's beyond your reach,' _Dranzer said softly. Kai frowned and stared at his beyblade. If Tyson's persistence had faltered during their last year together Kai was certain his grandfather would have won. The thought of all that could have changed was a frightening concept that Kai hated contemplating.

"Is there anyway I could get to him?" Kai asked as he softly as he walked into his room and stared at the desk.

_'He is beyond you… I'm afraid the way to salvation is beyond both of you." _Dranzer replied. Kai walked to his desk and pulled out a small silver chain with a small silver locket dangling gracefully. Kai sat at his desk as he placed the necklace down and grabbed a pair of scissors and a group picture. Kai slowly set to work cutting out Tyson's face to place it in the locket.

"At least this way I'll be able to keep his smile with me," Kai murmured as he finished his task and pulled the necklace on. He opened the small book-shaped locket up and smiled at the picture of Tyson and the other picture of his parents. "He belongs there."

_'Maybe, Kai...' _Dranzer whispered. _'Maybe you have the chance to save Tyson. You just have to let go of the anger and regret if you're to make him smile. But you must be careful with how you do things; his Heart's strength has faded.'_

"To save Tyson, I must sacrifice my way of life?" Kai asked. A soft wave of agreement met him so he sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I… I can't guarantee how I'll do, but I think I'll try. Will you help while Dranzer?"

_'While I am near, I shall protect you,' _Dranzer said.

"Protect him, if you can protect Tyson," Kai said as he drifted off to sleep.

-------------------

"Nothing!" Kenny yelled in frustration. He hated being unable to find information, and this current string of bad luck was starting to aggravate the young genius. "Dizziara where are you?"

Kenny slammed his computer lid closed and a small bitpiece fell to the floor. Kenny knelt beside the bit piece and gasped in shock. "Dragoon. How, when? I gotta talk to Kai!" Kenny grabbed the bitpiece and raced from the room. He quickly raced over to Kai's house and arrived as Rei and Max walked away from the house.

"Kenny, Kai's not allowing visitors," Max said sadly.

"This is important," Kenny wailed miserably. "It's about Tyson!"

Kai's front door opened seconds later and Kai quickly walked to the group with a deep scowl across his face. Kenny bent over and clutched his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Rei scowled as he looked away and spotted a white van parked a few feet away watching their group. He had an ominous feeling that he was about to lose another friend.

"It's Dragoon. I have the bit piece, but you were all there when I gave Tyson his blade. Dragoon was there, but look," Kenny said as he held out the bitpiece. Kai scowled at the blade as Rei grabbed Max's arm. Rei slowly pulled Max closer to Kai's door, his eyes still focused on the white van that was slowly inching forward. Kai watched Rei, turned to see the van and pulled Kenny towards the door, keeping Rei and Max behind him.

The van pulled close and a side door rolled open to reveal a tall, strong man with a menacing grin. Kai pushed Kenny behind him and glared at the man as the four boys continued to walk backwards towards the front door. The man just grinned wider and said, "The Bladebreakers. I figured one of you had what we wanted. We want the bitpieces, all four if you don't mind. In return, we'll give you you're little friend."

"No." Rei growled angrily as he tightened his grip on Max. Rei reached forward and grabbed Kenny who was started to edge forward. Kai turned and growled low at Kenny before he nodded to Rei.

"Oh, I guessed that would be your response," the man said as he grabbed something from a sack. The four boys gasped as the man threw a tattered red jacket at Kai. Kai wrinkled his nose in disgust as he felt something wet, so he turned the jacket over and held his breath; blood. "I guess we could give you a few days to consider, but we're getting rather bored with him. Well, my sister was talking about wanting a new pet… maybe she'd like him, though I'll warn you she ain't got the best reputation around."

"Here," Kai said as he tossed the man his beyblade. The man looked it over and smiled before he shoved it in the bag that had held Tyson's bloodied jacket. Rei looked at Kai for a moment before he grabbed the bitpiece from Kenny and took Max's blade. Rei cautiously approached the van, Kai at his side with one hand firmly on Rei's shoulder, and handed the man the two beyblades and Dragoon. "Give Tyson back!"

"By tonight." The man said as he closed the door and the van drove away. Kenny and Max had collapsed on the floor in fear. Kai helped Kenny to his feet as Rei assisted Max and the four boys huddled inside. Kai immediately phone Mr. Kinomiya to tell him what had happened and within an hour a police officer was at the door asking questions.

_'Eight days, and maybe, just maybe Tyson will be alright but at the cost of the bitbeasts. I'm not sure Tyson will approve, but we had no choice. It's been a long week,' _Kai thought as he slowly slid down the wall to sit on the floor beside his teammates.

------------------

Ayamari: Note on Hiro:

Hiro will be in this, but as I haven't seen G-Force so his role will be different. As far as this fic is concerned Hiro and Tyson's parents are divorced. Hiro went with his mother and she got remarried so he would have a normal family environment. Hiro has two younger half-sisters (twins) who will be mentioned but likely play no part in this fic.


	5. Discoveries

Ayamari: Notes:

1) I do not own Beyblade

Chapter 5: Discoveries

Tyson shivered as two men dropped him outside his school. The sun had set hours ago and the air was chilled. Tyson stood slowly, aware of little more than pain and nausea overtaking his senses. Tyson slowly, cautiously started towards his home. "Tyson," a female voice called out. Tyson turned cautiously and spotted a young girl with brown hair coming towards him and tried to suppress a groan.

The girl raced to Tyson's side and collided slightly, causing Tyson to wince in pain as he valiantly tried to stay conscious. Tyson only managed to regain his composure when the girl squeezed Tyson as hard as she could. Tyson's soft cry of pain went unnoticed by the girl as she babbled on, "Oh Tyson! I was SO worried about You! None of those TEAMMATES believed me, NOT one! I told them you'd been kidnapped and you know what they did? They LAUGHED at ME! Like I would LIE to them about YOU! NEVER!"

The girl released Tyson's waist from her crushing hug and wrapped her hand around his wrist. Holding tighter than necessary the girl proceeded to drag Tyson to a nearby park. Tyson gently tried to pry his wrist free noticing that the girl was headed away from where he thought his home was. 'How can she claim to know I was kidnapped and then drag me to God knows where? Has she lost her mind?' Tyson's mind screamed. The girl turned, smiled brilliantly, and tightened her grip as she said, "Trust me Tyson, I have the perfect surprise for you! I know you'll love it!"

Tyson stopped struggling as tears formed in his cloudy blue eyes. His thoughts swam around his mind as he tried to keep a clear idea in his head. He knew he had to get home, and that he'd lost something important. His body ached horribly as Hilary dragged him to a seat in a nearby park. Tyson stared around, suddenly suspicious of the shadows surrounding him. 'Please let me go home Miss. I need sleep, and some pain medications can't hurt either.' Tyson thought desperately as he tried to remember if he knew this stranger girl holding his wrist.

-----------------------

"They lied." Kai growled. Kenny was shaking at his side and Max was crying into Rei's shoulder. Kai watched Rei desperately trying not to cry as the small group agonized over the whereabouts of their teammate. "I'm sorry guys."

"No, Kai. If I had been chosen as leader, I would have made the same choice. Tyson's our friend." Rei said as two small tears leaked from his eyes. Rei tightened his hold on Max as though he felt Max would disappear next. Max looked up and smiled slightly as he kissed Rei in reassurance. "I just wish they'd kept their word."

"I can't stand this anymore! Where's Mr. Dickinson, he said he'd return with any information he could find! Where is HE?" Kenny near screamed as he started to pace. Rei and Max looked over in sympathy as Kai stood and went to look outside.

"Mr. Dickinson and Tyson's Grandfather will be back as soon as they have any news. They know we're as worried as they are, they'll be back with information soon." Kai said in a dead voice. The other three boys stared at him worried about their friend when suddenly Kai collapsed. Before anyone could move a small light escaped him. Rei rushed forward and gently touched Kai's shoulder before he too collapsed. Max collapsed shortly after another small light escaped Rei. Kenny watched the lights race off into the night sky for a moment before he went to Kai's side. Kai stirred and looked up at Kenny before whispering, "What just happened, and what's on my back?"

"I have no idea Kai. It was strange, first you collapsed then this light seemed to fly out of you. The same thing happened to Rei and Max, oh and Rei's on your back….just a moment and he should wake up too." Kenny said in a dazed rush. Rei stirred and quickly pushed off of Kai's back. His eyes scanned the room quickly in search of Max.

Once Rei saw him he raced to his side and gently gathered him in his arms. Max opened his eyes to see the concern burning brightly in Rei's eyes. A small smile graced Max's face as he hugged Rei in relief. Softly Max asked, "Does anyone else feel as though they've lost something?"

"Yes, but at least I didn't lose you," Rei said as he quickly kissed Max. Max hungrily returned the kiss until a loud noise distracted him. Everyone looked towards the entrance to see Mr. Kinomiya, Mr. Dickinson, and the Saint Shields. Confused, Kai and Kenny walked over to Rei and Max.

"Hello Bladebreakers," Ozuma stated a slight hint of loss in his voice. He walked over to the small group and slowly lowered himself to the floor. "Mr. Kinomiya told us that Tyson was taken and that you gave up your beyblades. We gave up ours too."

"Why? When?" Kai asked, suspicion creeping in quickly. Max and Rei looked over to the remaining Saint Shields who were cautiously staring at the group, almost asking for permission to join. Rei waved his hand, beckoning them to come and sit and they quickly joined the group.

"They trapped us this morning and it was the beyblades or our lives." Joseph said miserably. He looked at Max, sympathy and understanding standing out clearly. "I'm sorry."

"Mr. Dickinson and Mr. Kinomiya told us they've had no word yet, they just wanted to drop by and make sure you four were still alright so we asked for a lift." Mariam added. She looked at Rei and said, "We were hoping to get here before you guys gave in. Guess we were a little late."

"Don't worry about it." Rei replied as he tightly hugged Max. Max gratefully returned the hug with a small smile.

"They took Tyson to get ours, what did they do to get yours?" Kai asked. Silently the Saint Shields looked to each other before they all stared at the floor. Finally Maraim looked up and stared heatedly at Kai.

"They threatened me……not just threatened you see, they trapped me in a small dead-end alley. One guy threatened to shoot me, while…." Mariam said.

"They wanted more. We gave them our blades in exchange for my sister," Joseph said in a strained voice. His sister hugged him close for a moment then returned her stare to Kai. Kai looked at the ground unable to talk.

"They threatened to take Tyson's life," Rei muttered.

"And they hurt him bad. They gave us his jacket, and it was torn to shreds and covered in blood. They let you go as soon as you gave over your beyblades?" Max asked softly staring at Mariam. Mariam looked at them and nodded slowly. "Then why keep Tyson?"

"Maybe because he didn't have his beyblade and he wouldn't tell them where he hid it. Maybe he chose to fight." Kai suggested dismally.

"That would be our Tyson." Max said with a small bit of false cheer. Kenny and Rei smiled at Max as Mariam hugged him.

----------------------

"Tyson?" The girl asked as Tyson started to slip off the bench. The girl grabbed his arm and pulled herself close to his side. Tyson stared at her warily, trying to free his arm. A soft glow was shining in her eyes as she leaned in. Tyson drew back slightly and glanced around for an escape route.

"Can I…." Tyson started before the girl kissed him. Tyson drew back slightly but failed to get far as the girl grabbed his head and deepened the kiss. Tyson started in shock and tried to pull away. The girl ignored his attempts to squirm away as she continued to enjoy the kiss. The girl slowly pulled away breathing deep. She only moved a few inches and smiled lovingly at Tyson who was desperately trying to catch his breath. The girl watched Tyson's eyes looking for love. Softly Tyson whispered, "I need to go home. I don't know who you are but I just want to go home."

"Hilary, silly. Your acting foolish love," The girl said before she leaned in and captured Tyson's lips again. Tyson pushed back Hilary's shoulders knowing he was unable to do anything much. Exhausted Tyson surrendered and hoped Hilary would stop. Hilary bit his lip and Tyson cried out softly in pain. Hilary took advantage of his open mouth to insert her tongue. Tyson found the strength to push her away and fell off the bench. Hilary cried out in shock, "Oh Tyson you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"Yes, and I'm going home." Tyson said as he pushed himself up. He started walking home, suddenly desperate to be as far from Hilary as humanly possible. Hilary stared after Tyson for a moment before she raced to his side. She grabbed his hand and roughly spun him around.

"Tyson, your surprise," Hilary said as she kissed him again. Tyson pulled back and glared at her. Hilary pulled a small condom from her pocket and waved it around, "Your surprise. Don't you want it?"

"No," Tyson said before he turned and ran away praying to every deity in the sky that the girl would be unable to catch up. Tyson stopped shortly after passing the school and moaned in agony. Tyson started coughing until he felt his lungs would burst. When he finally stopped he muttered, "I'm coming home, wait for me."

-------------------------

"Well. The other bitbeasts came easily, what's wrong with Dragoon?" a tall man demanded as he glared at a slim woman. She shook her head and stared at the bitpiece in her palm. "Well?"

"I can't explain it. I don't understand it myself. We've been trying since this afternoon when we finally got the bitpiece, nothing has worked." The woman said as she stared at the papers in her hands. She shuffled through the data and looked at all then returned her gaze to the man before her. "Doctor Willst it makes no sense. All our data suggests it should have worked."

"Increase the power, use every thing we have. I WANT Dragoon! Do you hear ME?" Doctor Willst screamed. The lady turned and left with a curt nod. She walked down a long corridor and started the project once again.

"The boy will die if you use that much power!" another man said as he read the power level. The lady nodded and brushed away a small tear, "That poor boy. It's going to feel as though we're ripping out his soul. I pray he falls quickly, no one deserves the pain we're sending his way."

"We're getting soft, but I agree. We've made him suffer so much, for so long for the moment of Dragoon's release." the lady whispered as she flipped the last switch the whole room brightened and the two stared intently at the beyblade, waiting for Dragoon's release. Slowly the image of Dragoon appeared above the glowing beyblade. Both scientists held their breath waiting for the final stage to begin.

A loud, anguish filled scream filled the night sky.


	6. TyKa

Ayamari: Notes:

1) I do not own Beyblade

Chapter 5: TYKA

Kai POV

The others went outside to talk, probably about me and the way I've been acting over the last few days. I know I've been hard to deal with and I know I should apologize, but I'm not ready yet. I'm still too angry to even consider apologizing. I miss Tyson's voice, his presence. I miss his determination, if it had been one of us missing he'd be out there, hunting down anyone who would dare hurt us, even if it was ourselves. He won't let us quit, and he would never quit, but Dranzer's words haunt me.

I turn quickly as I hear the door open, and to my surprise there he is, my Tyson. I walk to his side, looking over any of his bruises visible, expecting blood to be coating his clothes. There's no blood and his skin is cool and smooth. My heart races as Tyson wraps his arms around my waist. I can feel his tears soaking my shirt and I pull him closer. Softly I whisper, "Tyson, I missed you."

"I thought I would never see you again Kai. I…Kai promise you won't disappear." Tyson whispered back. His grip tightens slightly as I start to pull away. I pull Tyson to the floor and into my lap, I love this boy. Tyson doesn't protest the movement or being in my lap and that gives me hope for my next move. Slowly so I don't frighten him I lean in and kiss Tyson's soft lips. Tyson doesn't protest so I deepen the kiss. Tyson opens his moth and I take hope as I hesitantly slip my tongue into his mouth.

A soft moan, him or me, I can't tell. I'm completely lost in the sweet taste of Tyson. I start to pull away as I can feel myself suffering from lack of oxygen. Tyson pulls away, panting heavily. I gasp for breath as I whisper, "I love you Tyson."

"I love you too, Kai. I love you more than anything." Tyson whispers back. I hug the angelic boy on my lap, mind planning other activities. I can feel a great desire to be bound eternally to Tyson, to become one with him. Tyson smiles devilishly, and looks so damn good too, and leans in for another kiss. I can feel his arms roaming over my chest and back, slipping lower and lower. I moan softly while I let my own hands wander, much lower than Tyson's. Tyson pulls back, smile still on his face and whispers, "KAI! WAKE UP KAI!"

676767

I open my eyes and see a very concerned Max hovering over me. A dream, just a dream. I moan in despair, I wanted it to be real, but I should know better by now. It's been the same dream for the last three days. The police have no leads, and now we're losing hope. I keep trying to keep my faith, but I can't, I can't keep fighting. I've lost the one person who deemed me worthy of life. I'll never get to see him again, never. I miss Tyson more than anything. If I could have taken his place I would have and I think the others feel much the same at times. Kenny is in America, dating Emily and struggling to survive the grief that plagues our broken team. Rei and Max are going to be spending the summer in Rei's village with the White Tigers. They leave this evening, and then I'll be left here waiting for Tyson. It's not fair.

"You awake yet Kai?" Rei asks, teasing slightly. "You're starting to act like….sorry."

"Like Tyson? I know, I know… I'm sorry guys. It's hard getting up without him around. I miss him, and the Chief, and I'll miss you guys too." I whisper as I watch Rei and Max look to the floor in embarrassment. I should have kept quiet. What possessed me to open up now? Tyson's disappearance, they know that and so do I.

"No worries Kai. We understand. Get dressed, breakfast is ready." Max said and hugged me close. I could feel Rei's watching for any signs that Max might be acting as more than a friend and smile. Rei must have noticed because he's looked away and is blushing. Max pulls away, looks to Rei, smiles then drags his boyfriend from the room. I'll miss them, but not as much as I miss Tyson.

676767

Normal POV

"IT WHAT!" Doctor Willst screamed as his assistant. The lady lowered her head slightly but didn't back away. Doctor Willst continued to rant, "HOW! DRAGOON SHOULD BE MINE! MINE I TELL YOU! THE BEAST SHOULD BE RELEASED, WE'VE USED ENOUGH POWER TO RELEASE HUNDREDS OF BEASTS AND STILL DRAGOON HIDES FROM ME! I WANT DRAGOON!"

The young lady shook her head thinking, 'Like a spoiled child that wants candy his mother refuses to buy. It's so childish, pathetic. I can't believe I work for him, but the money is good, even if Doctor Willst is nuts.' Doctor Willst screamed, "AMANDA ARE YOU LISTENTING?"

Emily nodded her head and stared intently at Doctor Willst. The man had started to pace as he ranted about Dragoon and the young boy they had surely killed in their attempt to collect the beast. It had been a failure, as had every other attempt for the last three days. The doctor refused to believe that Dragoon was refusing to be bound to him, as the other beasts had been. Emily stared out a window and at the vast island she was on; they'd taken trapped beasts, released them from their cages, bound them to Doctor Willst and then allowed them to roam the island. It had seemed a perfect plan until Dragoon came into the picture.

"Doctor, maybe his friends can explain why Dragoon won't surrender to us. Perhaps the blade breakers know. Or even those Saint Shield children, they seemed to know quite a bit about bitbeasts. Perhaps if we 'invite' the young children to our island, they'll tell us what our statistics can't." Emily said in deep thought. Doctor Willst turned to stare at her incredulously. He threw his arms in the air, grabbed Emily and proceeded to swing her around in the air. Emily screamed, "PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"Brilliant idea Amanda. Bring them here, all of them, immediately!" Doctor Willst said, excitement ringing in his voice. Emily sighed deeply as the man finally lowered her to the ground and she quickly exited the room. 'Next time I keep my ideas to myself.' Emily thought as she wandered down a corridor think about how to collect the Bladebreakers and the Saint Shields.


	7. Kidnappings, Confusion, and Dating Dilem

Ayamari: Notes:

1) I do not own Beyblade

676767

Chapter 7: Kidnappings, Confusion, and Dating Dilemmas.

"Kenny slow down. What happened?" Kai yelled into the phone, hoping Kenny would finally hear him. Kenny had called an hour ago to talk to Kai about Emily. All Kai had been able to gather was that something was wrong with Emily, but every time Kai said anything to get clarification Kenny would start speaking quicker, making him even harder to understand. 'Kenny's been talking at a thousand words a minute, I can't keep up.' Kai thought as he set the phone on the tabletop as gently as he could.

This was the second phone call Kai had suffered through. The first time Kai had hung up after twenty minutes of nonsense babble that consisted mostly of the words "Gone" and "Why". Kenny had called back ten minutes later.

After a quick trip into the kitchen for some pain killers and a glass of water Kai returned to interpreting Kenny's inane babble. Kai stopped halfway to the phone when the doorbell rang. Thankful for the delay Kai quickly went to answer the door. Kai stepped back in slight shock when he saw Ozuma and Dunga standing at his door. He quickly motioned them inside and led them towards the phone. Kai softly explained, "Come on in, I got Kenny on the phone, so I'll be just a moment."

Ozuma and Dunga nodded in response as Kai picked up the phone. A dial tone greeted his return. Kai thankfully smiled and hung up, turning to his guests. Dunga and Ozuma were quietly whispering to each other as they leaned against the wall. Kai asked, "What's up?"

"Mariam and Joseph are missing. It's the same group that took our beyblades about a week and a half ago. Dunga watched those men drag our friends into a van," Ozuma replied.

"I was too far away to help." Dunga added.

"That may have been a good thing. If you'd tried to help, you probably would have joined them. I wonder if…." Kai said as he started to stare off into space. Ozuma and Dunga glanced at each other and slightly shook their heads, pity barely visible in their eyes when they looked to Kai again.

676767

'_We have team All Starz, and Kenny of team Bladebreakers. None of them seem to understand the reasons behind Dragoon's continued refusal to leave his prison, commonly referred to as a bitpiece._ _Two members of team Saint Shield are in interrogation, but initial reports show they have no answers. All captured Bladers are resting in our only cell.'_

676767

Max stared intently at Mariah as she flirted with Rei. Max tried to keep his good-natured smile in place while he tried to contain his rage. Murderous thoughts raced through Max's mind as Mariah 'fell' into Rei's lap. Rei helped her up and smiled gently at the flirting girl. Rei failed to notice Max's unease at being ignored or the hurt dancing through Max's blue eyes. Max watched Rei talk happily with his old teammates and slowly drifted farther away from the little group.

Lee noting Max's retreat tactfully stepped forward and whispered in Rei's ear. Rei glanced up at Mariah, smiled and walked off with Lee. Max's scowled ever so softly as he watched the two boys quietly conversing. Mariah was staring dreamily at the two boys, more Rei than Lee. Max was reaching the breaking point when Rei turned around and looked at him.

A small frown crossed Rei's face as he took in Max's soft scowl and defensive stance. Rei had spent enough time among the Bladebreakers to be able to interpret Max's expressions at a glance, but this was new. Rei knew instinctively that Max was mad, but he'd never seen Max look quite the way he looked now. Rei tried to look closer at his love to interpret the meaning behind Max's odd behavior but Lee continued to talk. Rei nodded distractedly to Lee as he started back to the group.

Rei watched Mariah smile, and lowered his eyes for a moment trying not to blush. Rei understood that Mariah had a crush but he was happy with Max, he just wasn't sure how to break the news of his relationship to the pink-haired girl. Max noticed Rei's slight blush as Rei looked at Mariah and hung his head. He had been watching the group of friends for a week, feeling as though he was an outsider but this was the worst moment of his trip. He felt as though he'd been betrayed by Rei as he watched Rei stop and talk with Mariah. Max felt his anger drain away as he watched Mariah launch herself into Rei's arms. Max quickly ran away while Rei was still sharing a hug with Mariah, who had tears of anger and betrayal running down her face.

676767

'_The team White Tigers, and Rei of team Bladebreakers have joined their colleagues in the detaining cell. None of the children understand Dragoon's motives; however, one thought might assist us. Rei, of team Bladebreakers, demanded to know if taking away Dragoon was reason enough to kill their friend. I answered yes, but even I have my doubts. Perhaps Dragoon is resentful of our techniques, but even that idea is unrealistic. Dragoon's persistence to stay within his cell led us to drastic measures, and yet we failed. The two members of team Bladebreakers seem to believe we deserve our unlucky circumstances. I, for one, do not agree.'_

676767

"Max!" Kai exclaimed in surprise as he noticed the drenched blond boy sulking on his steps. Kai had just stepped outside for a bit of air when he'd spotted his friend. He had known it had been raining for almost and hour and it now appeared hid friend had spent the entire time sitting in the rain. Kai sighed deeply and said, "Max, why didn't you ring the bell, I would have let you in."

"I think Rei loves Mariah." Max stated as he stared off into the rain. Kai sat beside Max, allowing the heavy downpour to soak into his clothes. Max stared at his hands and waited for Kai to respond to his admission. He'd been thinking on the issue for a long time and he figured Kai would have the answer he needed to hear, even if Max wasn't going to like it.

"Judging by Rei's reaction to you hugging me, I would highly doubt that Max." Kai reassured as he hugged the boy a little uncertainly. Max nodded slowly as he considered Kai's words before he leaned against Kai's shoulder and started to shake. Kai whispered tentatively, "Max?"

"I left yesterday, caught the first flight back and went over to talk to Tyson….then I remembered Tyson's gone. I was so caught up in my own stupid situation to remember that me best friend had been kidnapped and most likely murdered over something as simple as our beyblades. I forgot about Tyson, I'm a terrible friend. I miss Rei, And Tyson!" Max said as he pulled back. Kai notice Max was crying as he stood, pulling the depressed blond to his feet as well. Kai dragged the blond inside and called out for assistance. Ozuma and Dunga wandered down the hall and spotted the two friends just inside the door.

"You okay Max?" Dunga asked when he was close enough to avoid yelling. Ozuma carefully shifted Max's weight so the blond was leaning on him instead of Kai then walked down the hall. Kai walked upstairs and grabbed an extra pair of clothes and a couple towels. He quickly made his way downstairs where he handed the clothes and towels over to Ozuma before he walked into the kitchen to make Max some soup thinking, 'Thank gods above Ozuma's here, I have no idea how to calm Max down. I can make soup though, Thanks Gods Above….This is definitely worse than Kenny's inane babbling.'

676767

'_The remaining members of team Bladebreakers and team Saint Shields arrived this morning. It appears none of the children know anything. Doctor Willst has decided the children can not be allowed to return to their normal lives, and will be released in the morning to roam the Island. The children seem to be handling themselves well. By sunset tomorrow all the children shall be deceased. Three more weeks of work wasted on the _Dragoon Project. _We will continue with the extraction experiments: Success Doubtful.'_


	8. Monitored Life

Ayamari: Notes:

1) I do not own Beyblade

Chapter 7: Monitored Life

REPORT #1

By: Emily Sants

To ensure the children fail to survive our Island we have divided them into four groups. These four groups have been sent to the East, West, North and South. The groups are being monitored to ensure that not one child lives to escape the Island. The children were drugged and taken to their locations first thing this morning.

North Group Watched by Mr. Arold

Kai of team Bladebreakers

Mariah of team White Tigers

Eddie of Team All Starz

Dunga of team Saint Shield

South Group Watched by Ms. Leasts

Max of team Bladebreakers

Gary of team White Tigers

Michael of Team All Starz

Mariam of team Saint Shield

East Group Watched by Mr. Temsps

Rei of team Bladebreakers

Kevin of team White Tigers

Steve of Team All Starz

Ozuma of team Saint Shield

West Group Watched by Mrs. Setirn

Kenny of team Bladebreakers

Lee of team White Tigers

Emily of Team All Starz

Joseph of team Saint Shield

676767

REPORT #1

By: John Arold

I have labeled the children by the roles they play in accordance with Emily Sant's guidelines.

Ichi - A tall boy with slightly gray/blue hair and two blue triangles on each cheek. He has charcoal cargo pants and a deep blue shirt that match his elbow high gloves He carries an air of leadership, proved by the way the other three behave near him.

Ni - The only girl among this group. Pink hair tied back with a pink headband resembling cat ears from a distance. Outfit predominately white, with a pink blouse wrapped around her waist.

San - Tall, sports fanatic. He is wearing a red basketball uniform, with the number nine.

Shi - Another fan of charcoal pants, this large lad has long blond hair and a bright orange shirt.

I write the report for North group's actions between 0800H and 2000H. This is their first day on the Island. They started the day off still within the compound offices. I watched as my group was driven to the farthest North point on the Island and dropped off, dead to the world.

Upon waking the children took in all they could. The first thing Ni, San, and Shi did was look for their teammates. Ichi simply watched them in their foolish hunt. Eventually Ni stopped and walked over to sit next to Ichi. They appeared to be talking, but it doesn't matter, I couldn't hear them. San and Shi came and sat with them, and the group talked for quite a bit before they all stood once more. Ichi and Ni wandered slightly to the east while San and Shi wandered slightly to the west.

Ichi and Ni started to collect firewood as they wandered along. They stopped at small cave and Ichi dropped his load and cautiously went inside. Ni turned and looked to make sure nothing was coming out of the foliage. When Ichi returned the two spoke for a moment then Ichi wandered off. Ni went about building a fire in the cave opening. Ichi wandered back, collecting more wood as he went. San and Shi collected food, mostly berries on their trek.

When San and Shi reentered the clearing and saw only Ichi you could clearly see concern as they raced over to their current leader. After long moments the three wandered over to the cave. Ni had a small fire going, with barely any smoke rising. After settling around the fire the group ate and talked. Every two hours two would wander off to gather more supplies or survey the land. Ichi and Ni did most of the survey work while San and Shi gathered food and firewood.

As night fell the group huddled closer together around the fire and talked quietly. The small group suddenly started and stood. A beautiful large cat walked towards their fire, fangs bared. I believe I know this one, Galux.

End Report.

676767

REPORT #1

By: Annela Leasts

I have labeled the children by the roles they play in accordance with Emily Sant's guidelines.

Ichi - A tall brown haired boy wearing a baseball cap, a red, white and blue blazer over a yellow shirt and green pants.

Ni - A young girl with long blue hair, and an ancient looking tan cloak over a soft gray skirt.

San - Blond boy who seems to be doing his best to keep the others happy. He's wearing a blue shirt with a star and casual gray shorts.

Shi - Wearing green overall and no shirt. Has black hair in a mohawk, seems a little on the slow side.

The group was driven to the farthest southern point of the Island. I shall be reporting their movements from 0800H to 2000H. The children were labeled based on their actions once they had waken and realized they were alone. The group easily followed Ichi's instructions, gathering supplies or hunting for a safe location to spend the day and following night.

Ichi efficiently doled out tasks in a friendly manner and the others responded. Ichi was the one who discovered their shelter, a small empty cave. He had made sure it was empty and built a fire to keep it that way. Ichi kept the group together despite the constant arguments that seemed to erupt within their encampment.

Ni seemed the most restless of the group and spent as much time gathering supplies and searching for something unknown to me. As the sole girl within the group she spent time alone as often as she could, which was not often. San refused to let her wander too far without being by her side. Ni fought often with San on their walks to gather supplies. Ni would often strike the animate San, but that never stopped him.

San smiled through most of the day, seeming happy to help where help was needed. After one trip with Ni, Ichi took San aside and talked to him alone, San's smile disappeared during that conversation. Ichi said nothing, but let the boy cry into his shoulder. San's tear streaked face were the only evidence anything had happened. San was left alone, and went to a small stream where the group had been getting their water and washed his face until no marks showed he'd cried. When San returned after that incident, he wandered off with Ni once more to gather firewood.

Shi was a complacent fellow who did everything he was told by Ichi. He seemed to be mostly interested in eating, but followed orders well enough. Shi was usually by Ichi's side helping to keep the fire going and providing small chat while the others were away. When left with Ni the boy tended to remain entirely quiet, happy to just stare into the fire. The odd sight was when San and Shi were together Shi would do most of the talking while San sat and listened.

At day's end the group sat together at the fire chatting. All but San, he seemed lost in his own thoughts despite the smile on his face. Ichi seemed to be trying to pull the boy into the conversation, but he wasn't joining. He shot to his feet and started scanning the area. I watched in fascination along with the other three. San walked around the fire and stared into the darkness. As the clock struck 2000H a large purple and black turtle walked into the light. I'd heard rumors about this beast, about the legendary Draciel.

End Report

676767

REPORT #1

By: Richard Temsps

I have labeled the children by the roles they play in accordance with Emily Sant's guidelines.

Ichi - A short, but commanding young man with gray hair divided by a stripe of vibrant red. He wears a red and tan shirt and gray shorts.

Ni - A young man wearing black pants under a white top that flows to the floor. A red headband with a ying-yang sign holds back his interesting hair. It appears he has a tail, his hair is so long.

San - Short green haired boy wearing a blue ensemble and carrying a white bag. Fights with Ni often.

Shi - Dressed as a football player, purple jersey with yellow strips.

The moment the group awoke in their small clearing they stared at each other. Ichi and Ni talked for a moment then motioned the other two over. San and Shi joined them and the group sat in the clearing doing nothing but talking for a long while, nearly two hours by my clock. I found it dreadfully boring to watch the group as I could not hear what they were discussing. Eventually the group stood and walked off together. Ichi and Shi grabbed wood while San and Ni grabbed food.

By pure luck the boys wandered into a cave. The cave was occupied and the group raced from a large wolf. The wolf was uninterested in them and they survived their first encounter with a beast. The next cave they came upon Ichi went in to investigate while Ni carefully inspected the surrounding land. After they found no beasts the group settled into the cave. Ni built a fire while the other three went out to gather more supplies, and look for water. They found a small stream close by and after taking a long drink, Ichi and San went back to Ni. Ichi stayed to keep the fire going while San showed Ni the stream. The two boys appeared to be arguing the entire time.

Shi left leaving a small trail of sticks to lead him to lead the group back to the water. Ni and San followed the trail back after Ni got a drink. San looked to be baiting the boy, or complaining about something or other. The group sat in the cave talking once again, another hour of wasting daylight. After their little conference Ni was left in the cave while everyone else wandered off to gather more supplies. The group filtered in the supplies, never staying to talk long to Ni. San tended to walk in drop off his armload of supplies, commenting something or other (still can't hear them) and leaving a seething Ni.

The most interesting scene for the next four hours was the moment San left, his comment once again making Ni seethe, and Ichi walked up. Ichi had stayed longer and talked to Ni about something or other, Ni seemed about to lose his mind, so Ichi sent him off to gather supplies. When San returned Ichi demanded he sit judging by the way he stood and motioned to the floor. San sat and Ichi, still standing, appeared to lecture the boy. San went off thirty minutes later (long lecture) and Ichi sat down. Shi returned next, talked with Ichi for five minutes, and left again. When Ni returned Ichi left and Ni was left to wait by the fire once again. The next time San showed up he didn't appear to say anything, he left quickly and Ni smiled at his quick pace.

As night fell the group filtered in and sat around the fire. Ni and San sat as far apart as they could while the group huddled together for extra warmth. The four boys talked little and slowly Shi and San drifted off to sleep. Ichi and Ni started to talk until a large multicolored Bull appeared. The two boys shot to their feet, and the other two woke and stared at the two boys. Ni pointed at the bull and the two boys jumped from the floor and stared. (Isn't this bull call Tryhorn?) And thank heavens it's 2000H, goodnight and goodbye boys!

End Report

676767

REPORT #1

By: Lisa Setirn

I have labeled the children by the roles they play in accordance with Emily Sant's guidelines.

Ichi - Predominately dressed in navy blue clothes, looks like a martial arts Gi, with a light blue belt wrapped around waist. Has black hair and a jade necklace.

Ni - A small boy with glasses and brown hair hiding his eyes. Dressed in a school uniform, white shirt and green tie with a maroon vest and plain gray shorts.

San - Predominately wearing yellow and green and seems to have an aggressive nature. Only female in group.

Shi - Short green haired boy wearing tan shirt and gray pants.

The group awoke to a large crash. A tree near the group collapsed and the group stared in shock at a large blue and red griffin with majestic white wings. The group raced away into the trees and right into a small cave. The group hid as far back in the cave as they could get. The griffin sat at the front of the cave until noon, when it got bored. After that the small group hesitantly wandered out and grabbed firewood. Ichi started a small fire, keeping the smoke to a minimum and sent Shi and Ni out to collect some food. San went off to look for a stream or other water supply. Ichi stared at the fire, nervously pacing around the fire. San returned first and pointed in the direction of a small stream. Ichi wandered off momentarily to get a drink and returned quickly. San was busy gathering a little more firewood that was within sight.

Ni and Shi returned with berries being carried in Ni's red vest. San and Ichi were grilling some fish they'd caught in the stream. San showed the two boys were the stream was located. After returning the group ate some fish and berries and saved the rest for later, too wary to go out again as it started to get darker.

The group huddled close to each other and the fire. The group was talking together as the sky darkened. The bushes move slightly and the group stood, shaking slightly. Ichi stepped out in front of the fire in a vain effort to protect the others. A large flying white elephant appeared and Shi raced forward to stand next to Ichi. The beast called Vanishing Moot charged forward.

End Report


	9. My Life

Ayamari: Notes:

1) I do not own Beyblade

Chapter 9: My Life

676767

Mariah POV

"Galux, you're alright?" I say as I step forward. "I missed you so much."

Galux steps closer growling. Kai pulls me back slightly, making sure I don't run forward and try something reckless no doubt. Kai's soft voice causes me to look back, "Something's not right with your bitbeast or this place. Be careful don't forget the rest of us. Your bitbeast might not respond as well as it used too."

I nod slightly, he's right. Something's wrong and if Galux attacks we're all in trouble. I step forward, noting that Kai's following while everyone else backs off. I take another step, and Kai stops. He's not afraid, not Kai, He knows that we may need a little space. He wants to be close enough to help without interfering if there's a chance Galux will help us. But if this goes bad he wants to be able to help everyone. I can't help but respect him, even if this sudden protective streak annoys me. Where's the Kai who would tell us to go ahead and kill ourselves if we thought it would help. He's changed, but not entirely. He still scowls at everyone in sight when they approach without permission. I bet that if he'd stop scowling and loosen up he'd have every girl within a hundred blocks begging for a date.

Focus. I MUST get through to Galux for everyone's sake. All others thoughts are an unwanted distraction that I CANNOT afford. Softly I whisper, "Hey Galux. How are you? It's been a while since we last saw each other. You wanna join us by the fire, we have some berries, sorry it's not much, but it is food."

Kai pulls me back as Galux growls and advances. I can get through to him I just gotta try again. I try to struggle as Kai slowly edges us around so the fire sits between us and Galux. Galux keeps advancing as Kai whispers in my ear, "Take the other two as far back as you can get."

I hesitate for a moment and he turns his very serious eyes to me. He looked scared despite the steel in his eyes so I quietly follow his instructs and slowly back into the cave with the two boys, Eddie and Dunga. Kai stays where he is, guarding the entrance so we won't get hurt. He's brave but he'll get killed so we slow, expecting him to come with us. He turns to glare at us; we're not moving fast enough. The look in his eyes, he's already dead, not physically, but his heart is gone. I grab Eddie and Dunga and back off, we've no choice.

676767

Steve POV

"Tryhorn!" I shout as my Bitbeast walks towards us. Menacing is the first word to come to mind, but I can't let that faze me. I can feel the others huddling closer to each other in fear. I pull myself up and I gazed levelly at my bitbeast.

"Move back." Ozuma ordered and the others quickly obeyed. I hesitated a moment before I took a step forward, hoping to talk to Tryhorn. I could feel the waves of apprehension rising from everyone behind me so I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Steve," Ozuma said as he gently touched my arm. I kept my eyes forward and edged out a little farther. Ozuma stepped forward and grabbed hold of my arm. He tried to take me back into the cave, but I refused to budge.

"Tryhorn, how are you? I've been worried about you." I started to talk, keeping my voice as comforting as possible. Tryhorn stopped me when he growled. He came forward, threatening us and Ozuma had finally had enough. He tossed some extra firewood onto the fire and forcefully pulled me back. I complied as I watched Tryhorn advance, almost straight into the fire. Ozuma tossed more firewood, and the flames shot into the sky as the rest of us backed even farther into the cave. I wonder how long Tryhorn will stay there, or if we'll live through this night?

676767

Joseph POV

"Is that what I think it is?" Kenny asked. I stepped forward, but was stopped from going further by Lee's hand. His grip was light but firm.

"Vanishing Moot?" I asked hesitantly. Lee stepped up beside me, his hand still on my shoulder.

"You think your bitbeast will listen?" Lee asked softly. I nodded and took a hesitant step forward. Lee didn't stop me and he let his hand fall away from my shoulder. I could feel him standing just where I'd left him waiting in case he needed to pull me to safety. He stood patiently and said, "You two move back farther. We'll join you if this fails."

I didn't like the sound of that, but I knew what he meant. Failure could mean death for all of us. We couldn't afford to have me fail. I closed my eyes softly, hoping and praying for success before I reopened my eyes and focused my attention solely on Vanishing Moot. Softly I start talking, "Hey. I missed you. You seen any of our other friends? My sister?"

Vanishing Moot radiated anger and I knew it was over. If all he felt was anger there was no way I could get him to help. I sighed sadly, all my hopes of finding my sister fading away. Lee knew this was getting nowhere when I started to back away. He grabbed my shoulder in a comforting embrace before he stepped forward to stand between me and my bitbeast as we slowly backed behind the fire. Lee sent me to the back of the cave as he tossed a few extra pieces of wood into our fire. He joined us at the back as I said, "Sorry guys. It didn't work. We'll wait until morning, and if the bitbeast is gone we're heading out to look for everyone else."

676767

Michael POV

"Draciel!" Max yelled as he raced forward. I reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked back at me and frowned. "Let me go Michael. I trust Draciel, I promised to always trust Draciel! I can't fail now when I'm needed most."

"Max, I know you trust you bitbeast, but don't do anything stupid, we need you," I said as I let him go. He walked around the fire, smiled back at me, and raced to Draciel. I realized too late that he wasn't planning on following my advice. He wrapped his arms around the bitBeast and hugged him tight. I watched in horror as his bitbeast reared back dropping Max to the ground in front of him. Max stood and started to talk quietly to his bitbeast even as Draciel roared in rage. Draciel reached out and struck Max, sending his body into a tree. Max's body stayed limp at the base of the tree as the bitbeast walked over to inspect the fallen boy.

"MAX!" Mariam screamed. She tried to rush to his side, but I reached out and held her tightly to keep her from going forth. She may have argued with Max all day but watching him fly though the air like a rag doll had us all worried. I watched Draciel walk towards our fallen friend for a moment before I snapped back to reality and turned on the remaining members of our small dysfunctional group

"Gary, Mariam get to the back of the cave." I yelled and watched as Gary grabbed Mariam and started back. The two got halfway back in the cave as I watched Draciel lift Max in the air. Gary came back to my side and grabbed my arm. I frowned as I looked back at Mariam who was crying silently as I asked, "Gary?"

"You're coming too," Gary said. Mariam nodded, tears trailing down her cheeks as she looked over to the bitbeast holding Max against the tree. I looked away and walked back in the cave with the other two, feeling tears start down my cheeks.

"Sorry Max, I'm so very sorry everyone. What do I tell his mother?" I whispered as we settled at the back of the cave. Mariam curled up on the floor between me and Gary and cried. Gary and I cried as well, having watched a good friend die in this frightening jungle. There was no possible way for Max to have survived Draciel's vicious attack. I looked at the entrance as Mariam cuddled closer to Gary and me seeking comfort. I waited until Gary and Mariam drifted off to sleep before I pushed away from them and walked to the entrance. The night outside was cold and dark, but Draciel still sat at the tree, tossing Max's lifeless body into the air like a bouncy ball. I shut my eyes for a moment before I walked back into the cave and sat beside Mariam again and whispered softly, "I'm so very sorry Max. Goodbye dear friend."


	10. Lost and Found

Ayamari: Notes:

1) If you read the first version you may want to start rereading the chapters starting with this one as something important has changed!

2) I do not own Beyblade.

Chapter 10: Lost and Found

"MAX! ANYONE!" Mariam, Gary and Michael yelled as they slowly made their way inland. They'd been slowly walking inland for five days searching for the missing blond or any of their teammates. After a week of searching the area around the cave the group had decided to head inland.

Michael had blamed himself as soon as the group left the cave at dawn the night after Draciel arrived. The only sign of Max was a small patch of grass stained red with blood. It had taken nearly three hours to calm Mariam. Gary had cried silently as the goup had huddled next to the red stain. Michael, had then suggested they at least look for him. It may have been unlikely but they still held a littel hope that their blond companion had survived. After their failure to find Max around the cave Michael was a wreck. He kept his face as impassive as possible while around others, but the heavy weight of failure and loss was always there.

"It's no use…that turtle ate him! Max, oh poor Max." Mariam wailed as she sank to the ground. Softly she whispered, "Do you think more are dead? Maybe everyone else….our teammates, and friends…."

"It's going to be alright. I'm sure the others are alright!" Michael said as he knelt beside Mariam. Mariam latched onto Michael and valiantly tried not to cry. Gary joined the group on the ground with a small bunch of berries. The small trio sat on the ground in a hopeless heap for an hour before they managed to pull themselves together and continue walking once again.

Michael led the group while Maraim leaned into Gary as they walked along. Michael occasionally wondered away from the group to search out berries and look for any signs of the other children. As dusk settled around the small unhappy group Michael started to look for a cave or clearing to sleep in. He pushed through a large bush and gawked at what he found on the other side; a large group of people, all of their friends had managed to arrive at the same place. The group was camped beside a large stream with several fires burning brightly. Michael took a hesitant step forward as he spotted one of his teammates, Emily. Mariam and Gary pushed through the brush, drew Emily's attention, and whistled low in awe. Emily shouted happily and raced over the small despondent group, tackling Michael to the ground as she shouted, "You're alright! Thank heavens."

"Most of us….we lost Max." Michael said in despair as he pushed Emily off and stood. Emily stood as Mariam raced over to her brother and enveloped him in a massive hug while Gary walked to Lee's side. Michael slowly walked over to Kai, Rei and Kenny followed shortly by Mariam and Gary. Mariam quickly hugged Rei while Gary shifted uncomfortably. Michael suddenly said, "I'm sorry. Max….. Our first day here we were attacked by Draciel…. Max…."

"He's gone. He's dead!" Mariam wailed into Rei's shoulder. Rei instantly paled as Mariam continued, "Max saw Draciel and went towards him but Draciel batted him aside. He hit a tree, hard…. He just sort of slumped to the ground so we backed farther into the cave. If Michael hadn't been there…I would have gone out too and have joined Max in the afterlife! I'm so sorry Rei! Oh Max., we couldn't get to him, he's gone…we tried to find him but…."

"Max? No…. Max," Rei moaned desperately as he sank to the floor. Ozuma gently pried Maraim off of Rei as Kai knelt next to Rei, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Rei," Kai said gently. He watched Rei's blank face for a few moments before he looked around. Kenny stared at Michael in complete shock, unable to believe what he'd just heard. The rest of the group had their heads bowed silently in mourning.

---------------------------

"One child presumed dead….four missing bitbeasts…… one incredibly stubborn bitbeast who refuses to leave his bitpiece." Emily muttered as she watched the monitors. "The three of the four groups had met at the heart of the island on their third day. The fourth joined nearly two weeks later, hmmm."

"Well, our problem is not those kids, it's Dragoon. So tell me, any new ideas?" Mitch asked his boss. Emily turned angry eyes on Mitch before she looked back to the monitor.

"Tell me Mitch, are we better than those children?" Emily asked a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yes, we are superior in knowledge and strength." Mitch answered automatically.

"Then why is it four bitbeast left….just vanished into thin air shortly after one child was injured? What possible reason could there be for such action?" Emily asked in a vague whisper.

"Merely coincidence, we'll find the four beasts." Mitch said confidently. He watched Emily process his answer and then dismiss it again in a matter of seconds and sighed heavily. He resigned his afternoon to a lost cause knowing Emily had a random notion she'd have to follow through.

"Coincidence? Then how come they haven't been attacked again? Not once in over two weeks. They should be dead," Emily said as she turned her attention to Mitch. Mitch started with surprise, Emily had a point. It wasn't unfathomable that they'd survive this long, but the lack of confrontations had everyone on base worried.

"Our issue is supposed to be Dragoon, not the other bitbeasts or those children." Mitch answered slowly. He knew Emily had tuned him out, but he had to try and convince her to return to their task.

"Perhaps the answer to our questions lies in our missing youth. Or perhaps we killed the only being strong enough to control a monster like Dragoon. We cannot control the beasts as Dr. Wilst wants. Dranzer left before we could bind him to Wilst. The four beasts shouldn't have been able to leave, but they left. How can we claim to have bound them to Dr. Wilst and then watch them leave?" Emily asked vaguely.

"It's possible that the beasts were never really bound, merely released," Mitch said as he turned to look at the monitors. He could feel Emily's eyes studying him as she thought over his statement. He didn't like watching her calculate all the answers before he could think over the questions. Her mind was often ten steps ahead of him, but she had difficulty staying on task, thus he had been partnered with her. Mitch surpressed a groan knowing that his lack of complaining had landed him a difficult position most were thankfully avoiding.

"We underestimated the beasts. We were so caught up in pulling out Dragoon we forgot to consider the truth of the matter. By the time we had a chance to grab Dragoon we'd already ruined ourselves." Emily said, her sharp eyes returned to the screens for a moment as she thought over all the possible ways they could have made a mistake in their calculations.

"I've a theory," Mitch said softly. He rose and slowly closed the door and turned back to Emily, "Perhaps we have something backwards. Let's say the beasts aren't bound to the humans, but the other way around. If that's the case, let's also assume that they can tell if their charge is in trouble. That would mean that for every bruise and cut on that boy Dragoon felt it. That would mean that the more resilient the boy was the more determined Dragoon became to stay as close to him as humanly possible."

"That would make sense. We didn't hurt any of the other children and the bitbeasts left without too much of a fight. Then when the boy was hurt his bitbeast fled the island, possibly taking him away as well. The other three?" Emily said as questions danced in her eyes as she tried to tie the last piece of the puzzle into their blossoming theory.

"Perhaps, the boy getting injured triggered something in Draciel and he recognized his Chosen. Then, having regained his sense of self, Draciel sought out the other bitbeasts to ensure they didn't make the same error. Then the three, knowing they'd frightened their Chosen, fled the island." Mitch said. He was grasping at straws and he knew it, but a part of him hoped they were finally making progress.

"They might have informed the other beasts to leave the Chosen children alone. Our own insistence to keep them here; to keep our project a secret, is about to be our undoing. So what now?" Emily asked as she eyed Dragoon. "If the theory is right there is no way to release Dragoon without Tyson."

"Is it even possible that Tyson lived through that?" Mitch asked as he turned his attention to the monitors.

"I… I don't know, but…. If he had died, then Dragoon has to find another to bind his strength to. He would have chosen someone vary like Tyson. I'm going to look." Emily whispered as she started to gather a few of her personal belongings. "I'll see what I can find. Mitch, tell Dr. Wilst our theory."

Emily grinned happily and raced from the room as Mitch dropped into his chair. He turned his attention to the large encampment the children had built and frowned thinking, '_If our theory is right what did the machine do to the freed bitbeasts to bring out their natural desire for destruction? What have we started?'_

&&&&&&

Rei POV

He's gone, my Max. All that energy I dedicated to keeping him from others and I failed him. I should have BEEN there, protected him. It's not fair, not fair at all! Why does our team have to suffer so much, first we lose Tyson, then we lose Max…. I want to be next, to be with my Max.

Kai's watching me I think he's afraid I'll wander off. I tried to the first night after hearing the news about Max. I wanted to go looking for him, for Max, but Kai caught me. He was right… I knew it then, and I still believe it! Getting myself killed won't bring back Max and I owe it to him to survive if at all possible. He would hate me if I quit, so I promise Kai that night that I wouldn't give in. I guess he doesn't believe me, or maybe he sees a shadow of himself and he's afraid.

&$&

Kai POV

Rei's depressed, I can see how much he misses Max. I trust him, but I'm still worried. He's lost something truly important to him, his heart. I can understand that, I didn't think I'd ever give away my heart, but Tyson seems to have stolen it. I keep dreaming about him and the dreams are definitely getting worse.

We've been in this clearing, all of us but Max, for nearly a week. Most everyone has given up on escape; no one wants to try anymore! Kenny and Emily spend hours debating the best course of action, everyone ignores them. It's all talk, no action. We'll find a way off this island; somehow, I can feel it. There's change coming and we're leaving.


	11. Awakening

Ayamari: Revamped and renamed.

Fate: Ayamari doesn't own Beyblade.

Chapter 11: Awakening

Pyre watched the thin youth on his bed stir slightly before he sat up. Pyre watched the boys blue eyes scan the room, the ever-present haze finally missing. Pyre walked over and gently sat next to him on the bed and smiled warmly.

"Morning kid, I'm Storm Pyre. Just call me Pyre, most everyone does." Storm Pyre said as he gently helped the boy sit up. The blue haired youth's response was a weak chuckle and a coughing fit that shook his thin frame. Pyre handed the boy a glass of water and watched as the youth drank. "You gotta name kid?"

"Tyson," The boy whispered as he handed the cup back. Slowly Tyson pulled his legs up to his chest and stared at the strange man. His eyes contemplating his situation before he scooted back a little so he could lean against the headboard. He quietly asked, "I'm not home, am I? I…I really want to go home."

Pyre looked at the small teen and watched as the boy started to cry. Pyre gently touched Tyson's shoulder and Tyson pulled closer to the man's warmth. Pyre cautiously hugged the shaking boy as he sadly whispered, "Let's go for a walk, maybe then you can tell me where you live. We really ought to get you home. I won't harm you Tyson, I promise."

Tyson looked into Pyre's eyes and nodded, trust shining in his eyes. Pyre stood and helped Tyson steady himself. Tyson wiped his eyes and leaned into Pyre as he realized his head swam. His feverish state made it hard for him to stay standing on his own. Pyre allowed Tyson to lean on him as the two walked outside into the late afternoon sun. Pyre gently led Tyson down a set of stairs and out onto the street.

After thirty minutes of walking Pyre stopped and looked at Tyson. Tyson in turn stared at the man supporting him. Tyson then lowered his eyes and scanned the area; he was standing before a school that somehow felt familiar but Tyson couldn't place it. Looking around Tyson realized he had no idea where he was or even where he lived. Tyson suddenly grabbed Pyre shirt and buried his face in it as he started to cry once again. Pyre startled asked, "Something wrong Tyson?"

"I can't go home. Nothing's familiar enough for me to find my way, I'm alone without anything. What do I do Pyre? I can't remember. What can I do?" Tyson sobbed. Pyre wrapped his arms around the frightened youth in a gentle hug.

"Tyson we'll get you home. Somehow, some way I'll find your family. I've been looking since I first saw you, and I'll continue. I swear to you I'll get you home!" Pyre said as Tyson started to slip to the ground. Pyre quickly gathered Tyson into his arms and started back to his small apartment. Tyson slowly drifted off to sleep so Pyre took a small detour and walked to the local police station.

After a small talk with the officer seeking Tyson's family, Pyre took the still sleeping boy home. Pyre sighed dismally as he made his way into his home. The officer still had no clue as to where to find Tyson's family and Pyre had the feeling something beyond his control was keeping the information locked away for the moment. Pyre hated the thought that nothing he could do would get the young boy in his arms safely home until a later date.

676767

Tyson raced out the door as Pyre laughed at the boys sudden burst of energy. Tyson had been free from his empty reality for nearly two weeks and seemed generally happy by nature. The first few days after Tyson regained his sense of self he'd been left alone at the apartment. On the third day a man broke into the apartment and Tyson had spent the next twenty-four hours in the hospital. After that Pyre had insisted that Tyson come to work and his boss had readily agreed.

Tyson now spent his days talking to various coworkers and Pyre about everything and anything. Tyson vainly tried to recall his life but only could recall a set of piercing crimson eyes and a deep feeling of longing. 'Whoever holds those eyes can tell me who I am. They can answer all my questions. But who IS it?' Tyson thought as Pyre and Tyson entered a large office building.

"Don't harass Meilan. She needs to get some work done today and she can't work if she's too busy…." Pyre said. He stopped as Meilan entered the room and walked straight to Tyson's side. Meilan smiled and dragged Tyson back to her office a knowing smile flickering across her face. Pyre groaned every so softly before he followed the pair.

"Tyson! I've been waiting for you. You two sure took your time today. I brought a surprise, I just know you'll love it!" gushed Meilan. A box sat on Meilan's desk with a small card hanging from an ornate bow. Tyson hesitantly walked forward and touched the card. Meilan smiled and walked to the other side of her desk. She immediately feigned work as Tyson gingerly handled the card.

Tyson shook as he stared at the outside of the card. In graceful silvery script it read, 'Dear child…' Tyson opened the card and read on, 'I'm so very pleased to know you. I've enjoyed your presence over the last week. Your smile and good cheer make it easier to deal with the long days of work. As life for you has become an unknown I offer you today as a day to celebrate life. Meilan.' Tyson smiled and looked up to see Meilan's glowing eyes. Quickly circling around the table Meilan enveloped Tyson in a hug before she whispered, "Now the gift."

Tyson nodded and turned to the box completely aware of Meilan's glowing smile. Tyson slowly removed the wrapping paper and stared at the plain brown box. Meilan started to dance behind him in anticipation. Cautiously Tyson opened the box, his eyes shifting between the box and Meilan. Inside the box were two round dishes, a collar and a bag of puppy chow. Tyson stared in wonder at the small offering then turned to stare at Meilan.

A small brown puppy was the only thing Tyson was able to see as Meilan held the pup up to Tyson's face. A wet red tongue immediately began to wash Tyson's face as he grabbed the puppy from Meilan's arms. "Is…is she for me?"

"Yep and you get to name her whatever you want. I also arranged for you and your uncle to come stay at my place, it's a bit empty there and we'd love to have you there. It's just me, Lewis, Marshal and Mica. We have this wonderful house, really too big for the four of us and it has this large backyard. Please say you'll come. Pyre said the choice was yours, so?" Meilan said as she stared at Tyson, her eyes large and pleading. Tyson giggled softly at his overexcited friend who was busy dancing slightly with anticipation.

"Yes I'd like that. Really, really like that. I think I'd love to stay with you and your house mates. It would be great to have a place to play and relax just me and little Hiroko." Tyson said as he gently rubbed the puppy's back. Meilan scratched the puppy behind her ears and smiled as her tail continuously swatted at Tyson's arm.

"So he said yes to your request….and I see you were serious about your threat to buy a puppy for him," Pyre said. He was standing in the doorway a grin spread across his face as he watched the scene.

"Pyre, we really going?" Tyson asked hope etched onto his every word. Pyre nodded and walked into the room. He leaned down to stare at the puppy on eye level then smiled as she started to wash his face.

"Actually I figured you'd say yes so Lewis, Marshal and Mica are over there packing everything as we speak. I wanted you in a safer neighborhood anyways," Pyre said. He was suddenly thrown off balance as a very energetic young boy crashed into him in a giant hug. Meilan laughed as Pyre, Tyson and Hiroko landed on the floor. Tyson and Pyre both laughed as Hiroko tried to wash both faces at once.

676767

"Lively," Lewis commented dryly a he watched Tyson chase Hiroko across the yard. Marshal and Meilan promptly smacked the back of his head as they continued to watch the boy.

"You can't really blame the poor boy. What he doesn't remember still haunts," Meilan whispered. He turned to stare at the boy's snoring guardian before he added, "Besides he's spent the last eleven days cooped up in an office building trying to be as quiet as possible."

"Perhaps something will change just enough for him to remain this way forever…" Marshal whispered sadly. His two friends nodded in agreement as they watched Tyson and Hiroko play.

"They must change…. Or the consequences…. I won't surrender, but it's time to set life back in motion, they're waiting for us… they need us, and Him." Lewis whispered as he wondered back inside the house. Meilan and Marshal frowned after their friend before they turned back to Tyson. Meilan growled lightly before she smiled brightly and joined Tyson and Hiroko in their childish game of chase. Marshal laughed before he walked over to talk to Pyre.

"Tyson's doing well," Marshal murmured softly. Pyre looked up and smiled at his friend. He felt at ease in this house, but there were moments he wished the world was different. "The cops find any intel on the kid."

"Yeah, this," Pyre mumbled angrily as he handed a large envelope to his friend. Marshal slowly opened the envelope and laughed at the contents inside. All the evidence inside said the Tyson Granger was Pyre Storm's godson and that after a terrible accident he'd been named sole guardian. "His parents are dead… I'm his guardian, but I don't know a thing about him, or his life before we met. We both know it, so how do I explain this little twist in our overly-complicated lives."

"How long have you had this?" Marshal asked with a deep frown marring his gently features.

"Cops gave it to me the day after he woke… I just haven't had the heart to tell him that the cops have stopped searching, that he's stuck with me until his memories return, should they ever return." Pyre said as he watched Tyson and Hiroko tackle Meilan, who was giggling like mad. "I've got to tell him though."

"Maybe… this could wait a week or two more?" Marshal asked, a slight quiver in his voice. Pyre shook his head and grabbed the envelope before he started across the lawn to talk with his charge. Marshal frowned again and raced into the house. Meilan, afraid of the look she'd seen flash across Marshal's face followed quickly.

Ayamari: Revamped with a few minor additions; Thoughts from the original Chapter:

_Ayamari: Sorry Shinnama1, it's a little on the short side but once again you were the only one to review. _

_Fate: From this moment forward this entire story is dedicated to you and you alone!_

_Destiny: Without your wonderful comments Aya might have quit so please review again!_

_Ayamari: I really appreciate your reviews. Thanks_.


End file.
